Quests (Skyrim)
Quests (Missões) são pedidos para o Dragonborn que ele pode fazer em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. As quests podem ser iniciadas conversando com várias pessoas e sempre tem uma recompensa ao completá-las. As recompensas variam em dinheiro, itens ou outras coisas em potencial. Durante as missões, o jogador sempre faz coisas que podem lhe dar experiência, como em missões onde o jogador luta, conversa ou atê mesmo compra coisas. As quests principais são feitas para avançar na história e as recompensas são mais diferenciadas, como atê mesmo ganhar títulos. Já as quests secundárias são feitas para NPCs comuns ou de facções. Há as miscellaneous são menores e costumam ter um ou dois objetivos, e geralmente antes de se iniciar uma quest secundária, um objetivo miscellaneous deve ser cumprido. Quests principas centre|478x478px As principais quests de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim envolve a investigação e resolução da Crise Dragão e a Guerra Civil que está em Skyrim. Ato I *'Unbound' - Fuja da aldeia de Helgen, que está sob ataque de Alduin. *'Before the Storm' - Viaje até Whiterun e fale com o Jarl Balgruuf sobre o ataque do dragão. *'Bleak Falls Barrow' - Entre numa antiga ruína nórdica e recupere a Dragonstone, um mapa com a localização de todos os túmulos de dragões, espalhados em Skyrim. *'Dragon Rising' - Lute e mate seu primeiro dragão na Western Watchtower. *'The Way of the Voice' - Percorra os 7.000 passos para High Hrothgar e encontre os misteriosos Greybeards. *'The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller' - Viaje até outra ruína nórdica para recuperar o chifre do fundador dos Greybeards. Ato II *'A Blade in the Dark' - Em Riverwood, reúna-se com Delphine, uma das últimas sobreviventes dos Blades, e comece uma investigação sobre a ameaça dos dragões. *'Diplomatic Immunity' - Infiltre-se na Embaixada Thalmor para descobrir o que o Aldmeri Dominion sabe sobre os dragões. *'A Cornered Rat' - Viaje a Riften e encontre outro membro dos Blades, antes dos Thalmor. *'Alduin's Wall' - Viaje com os Blades até Sky Haven Temple para descobrir sobre o Muro de Alduin. *'The Throat of the World' - Reúna-se com o líder dos Greybeards, o dragão Paarthurnax, para aprender como derrotar Alduin. *'Elder Knowledge' - Mergulhe em um reino subterrâneo em busca de um dos lendários Elder Scrolls, para aprender a mensagem necessária para derrotar Alduin. *'Alduin's Bane' - Leia o Elder Scroll na Garganta do Mundo e aprenda uma nova palavra. Ato III *'Season Unending' - Negocie um tratado de paz entre a Legião Imperial e os rebeldes Stormcloaks (caso não tenha completado as quests de Guerra Civil). **'Paarthunax' - Mate o dragão para os Blades (opcional). *'The Fallen' - Arme uma armadilha para Odahviing em Dragonsreach. *'The World-Eater's Eyrie' - Atravesse o portal para Sovngarde, no Templo Skuldafn, nas Montanhas Jerall. Acessível com a ajuda de Odahviing. *'Sovngarde' - Vá para o Hall dos Heróis para pedir ajuda aos três antigos heróis nórdicos, para matar Alduin. *'Dragonslayer' - Mate Alduin. **'Epílogo' - Volte para Skyrim e colha os frutos de seu triunfo. Quests secundárias Em Skyrim, as quests secundárias se dividem em missões de facções e missões Daedrica, quests da Guerra Civil de Skyrim e miscellaneous. Elas mão fazem parte da história principal, mas tem suas próprias histórias, objetivos e ligações próprias com o universo do jogo, além de consequências diretas ao Dragonborn. As quests de facções são para um grupo específico que o jogador escolher. As Daedric quests são relacionadas aos Daedric Princes, as de Guerra Civil são feitas para terminar a Guerra Civil de Skyrim, se juntando aos Stormcloacks ou à Legião Imperial, e tem as miscellaneous, quests (chamadas de objetivos) pequenas que aparecem aleatoriamente através de diálogos, livros, cartas, etc. Geralmente, as quests Daedric e de facções aparecem como miscellaneous primeiramente, e após cumpri-la, as quests maiores (Daedric e de Facções) são liberadas. As miscellaneous são objetivos pequenos sem nenhum enredo muito grande, mas dão recompensas ao jogador. Quests de facções As quests realizadas para as várias facções não são consideradas parte da linha principal de missões. As escolhas feitas durante as missões das facções não são canônicas, mas importantes no progresso do jogador. Cada facção contém várias missões radiante que podem ser completadas inúmeras vezes. Dark Brotherhood center center *Delayed Burial *Innocence Lost *With Friends Like These... *Sanctuary *Mourning Never Comes *Whispers In The Dark *The Silence Has Been Broken *Bound Until Death *Breaching Security *The Cure for Madness *Recipe for Disaster *To Kill an Empire *Death Incarnate *Hail Sithis! Contratos *Contract: Kill Beitild *Contract: Kill Narfi *Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius *Contract: Kill Lurbuk *Contract: Kill Hern *Contract: Kill Deekus *Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo *Contract: Kill Anoriath *Contract: Kill Agnis *Contract: Kill Maluril *Contract: Kill Helvard *Contract: Kill Safia Secundárias *Locate the Assassin of Old *Honor Thy Family – Ganhe a re-entrada na Dark Brotherhood. *Dark Brotherhood Forever Outras *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head College of Winterhold center *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Hitting the Books *Good Intentions *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus Secundárias *Arniel's Endeavor *Out of Balance *J'zargo's Experiment *Onmund's Request *Brelyna's Practice *Rejoining the College *Forgotten Names Quests radiantes Dada por Urag gro-Shub *Fetch Me That Book! *Shalidor's Insights Dada por Tolfdir *Aftershock *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic Dada por Sergius Turrianus *Enchanting Pick-Up *Restocking Soul Gems Broken quests *Lost Apprentices Quests de Nível-Master de Spell *Alteration Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell The Companions center *Take Up Arms *Trouble in Skyrim – quest radiante *Proving Honor *The Silver Hand *Stealing Plans – quest radiante *Blood's Honor *Purity of Revenge *Glory of the Dead Secundárias *Animal Extermination – quest radiante *Hired Muscle – quest radiante *Family Heirloom – quest radiante *Escaped Criminal – quest radiante *Rescue Mission – quest radiante *Striking the Heart – quest radiante *Retrieval – quest radiante *Totems of Hircine – quest radiante *Purity *Dragon Seekers – quest radiante Thieves Guild center *A Chance Arrangement *Taking Care of Business *Loud and Clear *Dampened Spirits *Scoundrel's Folly *Speaking With Silence *Hard Answers *The Pursuit *Trinity Restored *Blindsighted *Darkness Returns *Under New Management Secundárias *Imitation Amnesty *Summerset Shadows *Silver Lining *The Dainty Sload *Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad *The Bedlam Job – quest radiante *The Fishing Job – quest radiante *The Numbers Job – quest radiante *The Burglary Job – quest radiante *The Heist Job – quest radiante *The Shill Job – quest radiante *The Sweep Job – quest radiante *No Stone Unturned :Artigo em construção Galeria Quests_(Skyrim)_Interface.png|Interface das missões de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Lobisomem.jpg|Um dos membros dos Companions, uma facção que lhe dá várias missões. Skyrim-Map_Missions.jpg|Mapa com várias missões em Skyrim. de:Quests (Skyrim) en:Quests (Skyrim) es:Misiones (Skyrim) fi:Tehtävät (Skyrim) fr:Quêtes (Skyrim) it:Missioni (Skyrim) ru:Квесты (Skyrim) Categoria:Skyrim: Quests Categoria:Quests